1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system in which a boat is provided with wheel or wheeled means for carrying the boat to or from launching sites, the wheel or wheeled means being either attached to the boat or separable from the boat.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,465 discloses a FOLDABLE CAMPER/BOAT/TRAILER SYSTEM AND METHOD. A combination foldable camper/boat/trailer system features flexibility, ease of storage, and ease of assembly. The boat may be tapered so that it forms a more stabilized surface in the water and can prevent inadvertent collapse of the shells from an open position (designated self stabilizing). For additional security, the boat may include a securing element, such as a U-shaped securing element which may span the ends of the shells which abut each other so that the integrity of the water resistant shells is not impaired, a flexible weather resistant covering such as a tent mounted over the boat for use as a camper, may be collapsible and can be stored inside the shells when for instance the shell are in a folded position. The tent may be self-erecting upon opening the shells to an open position, such that it requires minimal effort to position any tent frames and attach the tent to the shells or the shells may be used as a top of the camper, and can be used in conjunction with a specialized trailer which may include extendable or telescoping supports. These supports may support the shells in an open position and may assist in using for instance the shells as a camper mounted on the trailer. The system thus offers a combination camper, boat, hauler, and storage device which may be folded for ease of storage and transportation.